PROJECT SUMMARY, Overall A safe, effective vaccine continues to be the best hope for controlling the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) pandemic. Due to similarities between the Indian-origin rhesus macaque (Macaca mulatta) and human immune systems, vaccine development as well as other approaches for controlling AIDS are heavily dependent upon the SIV and SHIV macaque models. There is a continuing need for Indian-origin rhesus macaques to support this work. Efficient domestic breeding programs, effectively managed to produce well characterized animals, with enhanced usefulness in biomedical research offer the best solution to ensuring the supply of Indian-origin rhesus macaques for AIDS vaccine development and other treatment and pathogenesis studies. The purpose of this proposal is to provide support for the genetically characterized, specific pathogen free, Indian-origin rhesus macaque AIDS Research Colony resource that was established in 2001 at the Oregon National Primate Research Center.